Bitter Sweet Pain
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: One night, Kaufman goes too far and rapes Cholo. Riley decides it's time for him to step in and help his second in command. SLASH. NC-17. Kaufman/Chollo. Riley/Cholo
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bitter Sweet Pain

Author: VenusEvilOverlord

Fandom: Land of the Dead

Pairing: Cholo/Kaufman, Cholo/Riley

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Pretty dark stuff, but I don't think it's too bad. Involves rape. The good guys shall triumph though, never fear. Set as if they'd never gone to Uniontown.

Summary: When Kaufman goes too far and rapes Cholo one night, Riley decides it's time to step in and help his second in command.

-ooOoo-

The fairly large box of documents that Cholo had been commissioned to collect and bring to his employer was heavy in the raven-haired man's arms as he stood calmly on the escalator, listening to the familiar hum of the machinery. He drummed his fingers on the cardboard for a moment, then stepped off the escalator and strolled down the hall, boots clicking on the linoleum as he walked.

When he arrived at the door to Kaufman's penthouse, he jerked his chin at the watchman, a coy smile playing upon his lips. The guard swiftly opened the door, ushering Cholo inside before firmly closing it behind him. A shiver danced down Cholo's spine for some reason he couldn't explain, and he hesitantly stepped further into the flat.

"Hey, boss." He called, voice echoing about the large, bright room. "I brought you those papers you wanted." Cholo said, striding over to the armchair where Kaufman was sitting.

The older man slowly stood and accepted the box, eyeing Cholo coldly. "I expected this sooner, Mr. DeMuro." He said stiffly.

"I know, sir, it's just I've been busy with all the other jobs you've given me, and-" Kaufman cut Cholo off by brushing him aside and making his way over to the mini-bar in the corner.

Cholo watched Kaufman as he poured them both drinks, adding some sort of white powder into one of them. "What's that?" Cholo inquired curiously, smoothing his hands over the front of his jacket.

"Just a little something I picked up yesterday. It makes the drink a lot more…suited to your tastes." Kaufman responded airily, motioning for Cholo to come towards him.

Cholo immediately obeyed, taking his drink and sipping from it eagerly. "Mmm. That is good, boss."

Kaufman smiled somewhat nastily. "You're welcome, Mr. DeMuro."

Cholo suddenly felt woozy. He took a step backwards as Kaufman's smile became a malevolent, mocking leer of triumph. Cholo stumbled slightly, the glass slipping from his fingers and shattering upon the floor. White lights flashing before his eyes, Cholo felt the ground drop out from beneath his feet as he swayed, then collapsed. Kaufman's smile brightened.

-ooOoo-

When Cholo came to, the first thing he realized was that he was naked. And in bed. A bed that wasn't his own. The next thing he realized was that there was someone in bed beside him. That person was also naked. It was Kaufman.

The other man was fast asleep, snoring loudly. Cholo's eyes widened and he unsteadily scooted away from his employer. The small movement set the muscles in his legs on fire. Cholo made a small noise of pain in the back of his throat at this new development, cringing back even further from Kaufman.

Slowly, his drug-hazed brain made the connection. Cholo realized that Kaufman, for his own nefarious purposes, had drugged and raped him. Bile rose in Cholo's throat as he frantically scrambled to get out of Kaufman's bed and find his clothes.

Each article of clothing was tossed onto the floor along with Kaufman's, and with each passing second Cholo felt sicker and sicker to his stomach, the pain in his legs and ass not helping. There was a bit of dried blood on the sheets and on the insides of his thighs, also indicating that Kaufman had been far from gentle with him.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, please no, please, oh God…_Cholo thought as he hurriedly stepped into his jeans, discarding his boxers, which had been torn down the seam in Kaufman's haste to disrobe him.

Cholo struggled to pull his shirt over his head, then shrugged into his jacket. Being in the same vicinity of Kaufman became too much for Cholo, the room heavily scented with the musk of a man's release, and the dark-haired man uneasily made his way to the door. As he opened the door and stepped out of the penthouse, he felt his stomach lurch, and he promptly vomited all over the watchman's shoes. "Sorry." Cholo muttered hoarsely, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and stumbling barefoot down the stairs.

The guard stared after him, eyes wide, but Cholo paid no attention to him or any other person as he exited Fiddler's Green and stepped into the crisp morning air.


	2. Chapter 2

Cholo was limping when he arrived at the guardhouse under the river, ignoring the others looking at him curiously. Foxy, the man who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, was the first to approach him.

"Hey, bro, where were you last night? We had a great time at the bar, you missed a whole lot of crazy-ass shit!" Foxy called, grinning like a loon as he sauntered towards Cholo.

Cholo swallowed dryly and said, "I was-uh…with someone."

Foxy's grin brightened as he assumed Cholo was referring to a prostitute. "Awesome, bro." He said, clapping his hand over Cholo's shoulder and leading him to the unofficial coffee break room.

Cholo sat numbly at the table in a folding chair, brow creased together with pain as his legs continued to ache painfully. "Yeah." He muttered as Foxy set a steaming mug in front of him and sat across from him in another folding chair.

"So, bro, what's up for today?" Foxy asked, folding his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up onto the table.

"Nothing." Cholo replied shortly.

Foxy's eyes narrowed and his grin slowly melted into a concerned frown. "You okay, bro?"

"Sure." Cholo said quietly.

"Man, that chick did a number on ya' last night!" Foxy joked weakly, eyes still focused on Cholo's face.

Cholo didn't reply as he pushed his coffee aside and stood up. "I'll see ya' later then?" Foxy called after him as Cholo soundlessly walked out the door, pulling his jacket closer around him.

"Hey, bro, where are your shoes?" Foxy asked, standing as well and beginning to follow his friend.

"With the chick." Cholo snapped bitterly as he shrugged a gun over his shoulder and toed into an extra pair of boots.

Not bothering to lace up the boots, he turned on his heel and stalked off, emotions boiling up before he could suppress them. Within seconds, Cholo broke into a run and stormed up the stairs, shoving a younger guard out of the way and running full speed into the open air.

Cholo ran long and hard until his legs seemed to be on fire and his lungs felt as if they were about to burst. Gasping for air, Cholo bent over and began dry heaving. Soon he was on his hands and knees, struggling to regain his breath.

He felt dizzy, as if he couldn't control which direction he was looking, and collapsed sideways into the dirt. Closing his eyes, Cholo lay there for a few moments, breathing in shakily.

Suddenly, a concerned voice cut through the air. "Cholo?"

Footsteps echoed towards him, and then someone knelt beside him, tossing a gun to the ground at his side. "Cholo, what the hell happened?"

It was Cholo's superior, Riley Denbo. Cholo let out a soft groan, and he weakly curled up even further into a ball. "Go away." He said half-heartedly.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Riley repeated, cautiously resting a hand upon Cholo's shoulder.

Cholo shrugged that shoulder rather feebly. "Nothing."

"Hey, Riley, who's that?" Another voice asked from a small distance away.

"It's Cholo!" Riley called as footsteps approached behind them.

"Oh. What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked, eyes wide as he fingered his gun.

"I don't know." Riley said quietly as he shifted his weight behind Cholo and gently rolled the other man over.

Sighing shakily, Cholo opened his eyes and gazed up at Riley's worried face. "Hey, Denbo." He greeted hoarsely.

"Hey, Cholo. Are you okay?" Riley asked, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"I'm fine." Cholo muttered, accepting Riley's help and sitting up.

"No you aren't. Why are you lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere?" Riley asked, eyes narrowed stubbornly.

"I'm tired." Cholo lied pathetically, refusing to meet Riley's gaze.

"So you decided to sleep on the middle of the street on the way to the bazaar?" Riley asked sarcastically. "Come on, let's get you inside."

He slipped his arm around Cholo's waist and helped hoist him up onto his feet. Cholo shrugged him off and stood, crossing his arms over his chest in self-defense. "Leave me alone." He snapped, turning and walking away a bit unsteadily.

Cholo closed his eyes against the pain in his legs, which was slowly creeping up to his ass as well. His steps faltered, and he stumbled slightly. "Shit." He hissed under his breath.

Riley was at his side in a flash. He grabbed Cholo by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me what happened Cholo." He ordered firmly, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Cholo swallowed, then looked to the ground. "I went to deliver something to Kaufman last night." He began reluctantly. "And…he drugged me…and when I woke up…he…" Cholo trailed off and looked out over the river that he could see in the distance. "Kaufman raped me."

Riley's eyes went wide as saucers. "Kaufman…raped you?" He choked out.

Cholo nodded jerkily, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "Holy shit." Riley said softly, running his hands through his hair. "Shit, Cholo, I'm so sorry."

Charlie watched them, eyes wide. "Oh, my God."


End file.
